


Taakse jää menneet

by Televa



Series: Adventtikalenteri 2018 [1]
Category: Ratamo (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic, Family Feels, M/M, Mentions of being wounded, New Family, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, falling asleep, hints of PTSD, waiting for christmas
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Ei Jokelasta ikinä tulisi mitään äidin korviketta, eikä hän sellainen yrittäisikään olla. Sen sijaan hän on ottanut hieman suojelevan mutta veitikkamaisen isoveljen roolia, ja se riittää heille kaikille.Joulu on tulossa.





	Taakse jää menneet

**Author's Note:**

> Ja niin vain pärähti joulukuu sittenkin käyntiin ja sen myötä ensimmäinen adventtisunnuntai! Kalenterin jokainen osa tulee olemaan oma yksittäinen pätkänsä mikä mistäkin, pääosin Tuntemattomasta Sotilaasta kuitenkin.
> 
> Nyt on kuitenkin ensin Ratamon vuoro. Kuten tavallista, en saa tästä rahaa enkä omista hahmoja. Kommentit ja kritiikki ovat aina tervetulleita <3  
> Oon yhä tumpussa too-spoopy-to-be-frukd, saa tulla puhumaan!

Kun Nelliltä tulee viesti, että Ratamo nukkuu jo toista tuntia vierashuoneen sängyllä eikä liikahda varmaankaan koko iltapäivänä mihinkään, Jokela hymähtää työpöytänsä äärellä. Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun Nelli ilmoittaa hänelle isänsä pitkistä päikkäreistä, eikä varmaan viimeistäkään, ei ainakaan Ratamon epäsäännöllisen unirytmin huomioiden. Hän naputtelee nopeasti vastauksen ja kysyy, haluaako Nelli muutakin seuraa kuin isänsä kuorsaamisen. Myöntävän vastauksen saatuaan hän sulkee työläppärinsä, huikkaa Ketoselle lopettavansa aikaisin ja ottaa suunnan kohti tammipuista ulko-ovea.

Ulkona on kylmä, ja se ärsyttää. Jokela on keskikesän lapsi, hän kasvoi auringon tuoksu hiuksissaan ja soran haju käsissään, juoksi kaupungin asvalttikatuja silloin, kun ei ollut isovanhempiensa luona Jalasjärvellä. Mummola oli ollut sota-aikaan rakennettu maatila, ja siellä oli ollut tilaa peuhata ja seikkailla ja keppostella isoveljien kanssa. Hän muistaa vieläkin niin elävästi ne kerrat, kun oli talsinut pellonraittia yöttömässä yössä ja pohtinut itsekseen, miten hyvältä maaseudun rauhallisuus tuntuikaan verrattuna kotikulmien ainaiseen hälinään. Turvalliselta, kotoisalta. Siellä olisi hyvä potkia palloa vanhempanakin. Hän elättelee edelleen salaa haaveita, että muuttaa vielä joku päivä itsekin maalle, kun työt eivät täytä hänen jokaista päiväänsä. Niin, ehkä sitten joskus. Sitten aikuisena. 

Pitkälle hän ei ehdi kuitenkaan Punavuoren mukulakiviä liukastella, sillä nepalilaisen ravintolan tuoksu leijailee kadulle asti ja herättää nälän. Jokela tietää kokemuksesta, että vastaherännyt Ratamo on aina nälkäinen Ratamo, ja nälkäinen Ratamo on kärttyisä Ratamo. 

Annapurnassa on hiljainen iltapäivä, ja Jokela hymyilee itsekseen tilauksia odottaessaan. Ravintola on aivan päämajan kupeessa, joten se oli ollut luonnollinen valinta ensimmäiseksi lounastreffikohteeksi. He olivat istuneet heti oven oikealla puolella, siinä missä Jokela istui nytkin, ja Arto oli ollut epätavallisen hiljainen tuolloin. Näprännyt tummanvihreän villapaidan helmaa ja puhunut hiljaisella äänellä. Ikkunasta oli kajastanut tammikuun kelmeys, minkä valossa Ratamon kevyesti punastuvat posket olivat Jokelan silmissä vain näyttäneet suloisemmilta kuin koskaan aiemmin. Ei tuo mikä punasteleva neitokainen ollut, hän oli heistä kahdesta se voimakkaampi, se, joka päivän päätteeksi jahtasi epäiltyä läpi parkkipaikkojen ja sai lopulta pahiksen kiinni. Jokela oli vain tiiminsä tekniikkapoika, vaikka kenttätyötä tekikin.

Lähes vuoden seurustelun aikana hän on kuitenkin nähnyt Ratamosta hänen pehmeämmän puolen, sen, minkä hän on pitänyt visusti piilossa maailmalta. Heidän työnsä on raskasta ja fyysistä, välillä enemmän tai vähemmän pelottavaa. Yhdessäolemisen myötä kenttätyö on saanut ylleen uuden varjon, ja pelko toisen menettämisestä on alati läsnä. Ja pelkoa oli heidän toukokuunsa ollutkin, kun Jokela oli onnistunut saamaan luodista lantion oikealle puolelle. Nyt siitä oli jäljellä pelkkä siisti arpi ja ajoittainen kivistys, mutta sydäntä vihlasi ajatella Ratamon silmistä hehkunut pelko ja paniikki, kun hän oli lyyhistynyt tämän syliin paita verestä märkänä. Kuinka Ratamo oli yrittänyt puhua rauhoittavasti, puristanut kättä omassaan ambulanssia odottaessaan. Kuinka tuo oli selvästi itkenyt itsensä uneen sairaalapedin vieressä päästämättä irti otteestaan.

Kuin huomaamattaan hän on silittänyt arven kohtaa paidan läpi ajatuksissaan, mutta havahtuu takaisin nykyhetkeen tarjoilijan tuodessa ruoat nätisti pakattuna. Hän kiittää ja poistuu, nappaa ensimmäisen sporan Eiran suuntaan. Kävelee reilut satakunta metriä oikean kerrostalon eteen ja kiittää jälleen mielessään, ettei matka talven tuiskeessa ole tätä pidempi. Hän astuu sisälle rappuun omalla avaimellaan, jonka sai Artolta puolivuotispäiväksi. Oli helpompaa niin, jos jotain sattuisi. Jos Nelli jäisi yksin, Jokela ymmärtää. Rapussa tuoksuu kauttaaltaan hetkessä nepalilainen ruoka. 

Hän varoo kolistelemasta liikaa, eikä huikkaa tervehdystään ennen kuin on saanut kengät jalasta ja laskettua ruoat kirjahyllyn edessä olevalle ruokailupöydälle. Leveä hymy Nellin kasvoilla on nopea mutta sitäkin palkitsevampi, ja Jokelan täytyy taputtaa itseään olkapäälle fiksun ajattelun johdosta. 

"Iskä on nukkunu kohta jo kolme tuntii. Haluutsä herättää sen? Mä en viitti, se on aina niin äksy ku se herätetään", Nelli kysyy ja vilkuilee Jokelan tuomisia. Bilsanläksyt jäävät nopeasti kakkoseksi, ja muovipussi päästää auetessaan asuntoon taivaallisen tuoksun.  
Jokela naurahtaa, pörröttää Nellin hiuksia ja saa kiitoksekseen tuiman mulkaisun. Hän talsii tottunein askelin Arton makuuhuoneeseen, missä tämä nukkuu kerälle käpertyneenä päiväpeiton päällä. Ratamo näyttää kerrankin levolliselta, otsan rypyt ovat siloittuneet eikä silmäpussit ole läheskään niin paksut kuin tavallisesti. 

Pienen hetken hän vain seisoo ovensuussa, katsoo hellin silmin rakastamansa miehen koisimista. Meneillään oleva tapaus on helpoimmasta päästä, joten työpäivien kestot ovat hieman epäsäännöllisiä, paljon lyhyempiä kuin tavallisesti. Raskaita ne ovat kaikesta huolimatta. Ratamolla kun on paha tapa murehtia ja olla huolissaan kaikesta mitä tapahtuu, ja se on väsyttävää. 

Jokela istahtaa sängylle, silittää Ratamon vaaleita hiuksia pois silmien edestä. Hän ynähtää jotain, mutta ei herää. Liikahtaa vain lähemmäksi, hakee varmaankin alitajuntaisesti lämpöä. 

"Hei Ruusunen, olis aika herätä", Jokela sanoo hiljaa, siirtää kätensä kutittamaan mahaa. Arto on tyypillinen etsivä siinä mielessä, ettei häntä saa herättää äkkisesti tai liian kovaäänisesti, tai saattaa itse loukkaantua. Tästäkin löytyy valitettavasti kokemusta, niin kuin jokaisella heidän tiiminsä jäsenellä, joten hän tyytyy vain puhelemaan hiljaa ja silittämään unenlämmintä ihoa paidan alta. Pääministeri Koskelan tapauksessa sattunut arpi kyljessä tuntuu hieman rosoiselta sormenpäitä vasten, mutta ainakaan se ei ole ollut kipeä enää aikoihin. 

Tuntuu pahalta ajatella, että ilman tuota luodin aiheuttamaa haavaa hän ei ehkä olisi tässä. Ei olisi ehkä koskaan tutustunut Nelliin, ei olisi ehkä koskaan saanut suutaan auki ja kysynyt Artoa treffeille. Ei olisi ehkä vieläkään näin onnellinen. 

Kun Ratamo viimeinkin herää, rypyt palaavat nopeasti takaisin otsalle ja silmät näyttävät surumielisiltä. Mitä lie unia sitten nähnyt, mutta mitään hän ei niistä pukahda. Hän kääntyy toiselle kyljelle ja nostaa päänsä Jokelan polven päälle kuin hellyydenkaipuisa koira, kiehnää poskeaan tummiin farkkuihin. Huokaa tyytyväisenä ja sulkee silmänsä. 

"Mitä sä täällä teet? Eikö sun pitäis olla töissä vielä?" Ratamo kysyy pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen, on varmaankin viimein tarpeeksi kiinni todellisuudessa. Yöpöydän kello lähestyy vartin yli neljää, ruoan tuoksu on leijaillut jo tänne.

"Sanoin muille et mua tarvitaan tänään vähän tärkeemmis tehtävis", hän vastaa. "Piti tulla herättään yks väsynyt prinsessa päikkäreiltä."

Ratamo hymähtää. Hän nostaa kätensä toisen niskaan, vetää alemmaksi. Sormet soljahtavat vaaleiden hiusten lomaan ja asento on huono, selkää venyttää epämukavasti, mutta Jokelan huulet ovat pehmeät ja kaiken sen arvoista. Nelli on laittanut olohuoneessa jonkun pelin pyörimään, mutta äänet ovat niin hiljaisella, että ne kuulostavat vain vaimealta kasalta erilaisia tööttäyksiä ja tuuttauksia.

"Nousehan siitä, ruoka jäähtyy", Jokela hymyilee ja varastaa vielä yhden nopean suukon ennen kuin nousee seisomaan. Lämmön lähteen äkillinen menettäminen saa Ratamon värähtämään ja nostaa ihon kananlihalle. Hän kohottaa kulmaansa kysyvästi. "Annapurnasta."

Ratamo on keittiössä muutamassa sekunnissa.

He istuvat kolmistaan myöhäisiltaan asti sohvalla, syövät ja nauravat. Nellin päälle laittama peli osoittautuu Buzz! Popvisaksi, yhdeksi heidän lempipeleistään, jota he ovat hakanneet jo kymmeniä tunteja Jokelan Nellille lahjoittamallaan vanhalla Playstation kakkosella. Eikä se ole ainoa merkki Esan läsnäolosta Ratamoiden kotona, sillä hänen vaatteitaan on Arton vaatekaapissa ja kylpyhuoneen seinällä on naulassa kolme pyyhettä vierekkäin, toinen puoli sängystä on hänen ja jääkaapissa on aina muutama tölkki hänen lempilonkeroaan. Olohuoneen nurkassa oleva joulukuusi on hänen ja Nellin yhdessä koristelema, ja he kaikki tietävät, että aattona kuusen alla on lahjat kolmelle ihmiselle.

On niin lähellä, että hän asuisi kokonaan Ratamoiden katon alla, virallisesti siis, käytännössä hän asuukin. Ainakin vaikeiden tapauksien aikana, kun ei ikinä tiedä milloin kutsu käy, Eirasta on niin paljon helpompi ja lyhyempi kulkea töihin kuin hänen nuhjuisesta kaksiosta Vantaalta. Ei siellä ole muutenkaan enää kuin pieni sänky ja jotain irtaimistoa, joka on kantautunut mukana vuosikaudet ensimmäisestä opiskelijakämpästä lähtien.

Vaikka hän asuinseutunsa rauhallisuudesta pitääkin, ei Vantaa ole tuntunut kodilta enää pitkään aikaan. Ihan varkain Jokela on tehnyt uuden kodin tänne. Arton luo.

Ja. Ehkäpä se oli tahallista, ehkäpä silkka lipsahdus, mutta hänen edellisellä vierailulla, Ratamon ollessa parvekkeella puhelimessa, Nelli oli nopeasti kuiskannut, että, ehkäpä, todennäköisesti, olisi hyvä idea totutella mahdolliseen osoitteenmuutokseen.

Eikä Jokelalla ole mitään sitä vastaan. He tulevat Nellin kanssa hyvin toimeen kahdestaan, heillä on molemmilla samanlainen vähän kujeileva luonne ja kyky taipua optimismiin vaikeissakin tilanteissa. Nellin huumori on mustaa ja ironista kuten isälläänkin, mutta tavallisen iloinen tyttö hän on kaikesta kokemastaan huolimatta. Ja, mikä tärkeintä, hän on hyväksynyt Jokelan osaksi elämäänsä, osaksi isänsä elämää. Ei Jokelasta ikinä tulisi mitään äidin korviketta, eikä hän sellainen yrittäisikään olla. Sen sijaan hän on ottanut hieman suojelevan mutta veitikkamaisen isoveljen roolia, ja se riittää heille kaikille.

Näin on hyvä.

He pelaavat viisi kierrosta, joista Arto voittaa kolme. Hän on vaihtanut ylleen sen samaisen villapaidan, jota piti piilopaikassa KRP:n piilotellessa Burovia maailmalta. Paidan näkeminen herättää Jokelassa aina odottamattoman hellyydenpuuskan, halun pitää Artoa hyvänä, mutta yhtä hyvältä tuo vaatekappale näyttää Ratamon yllä kuin makuuhuoneenkin lattialla. Yllättävän usein sinne se päätyykin.

"Otatteko te lisää glögiä jos mä keitän?" Ratamo huikkaa keittiöstä, ilmestyy ovensuuhun glögipurkki kädessään. He vastaavat Nellin kanssa yhtäaikaa, naurahtavat päälle. Ratamo vain hymähtää ja katoaa takaisin keittiöön, josta kuuluu muutaman sekunnin ajan armotonta kolistelua ja pari vaimeaa kirosanaa. Nellin katse ei liikahda mihinkään telkun ruudulta, eikä hänen ilmeensä värähdäkään. Sitä vuosien varrella oppii nopeasti olla välittämättä ylimääräisistä äänistä - etenkin, jos ne aiheuttaa hänen isänsä. 

Arto on kävelevä katastrofi. Rakas kylläkin, mutta katastrofi kaikesta huolimatta. 

"Pitäiskö...?"

"Joo", Nelli vastaa, ja Jokela menee pitämään keittiön tilannetta silmällä. Kaiken varoiksi vain.

Ratamo on selkä ovelle päin, ja Jokela näkee tilaisuutensa koittaneen. Hän kietoo kätensä Ratamon ympärille, painautuu koko pituudelta selkää vasten. Hiukset tuoksuvat hienoisesti joltain kukkaisshampoolta ja glögiltä, ja hän on niin lämmin nojatessaan päätään taaksepäin olkapäätä vasten. 

"Mitä sä tääl oikein kolistelet?" Jokela kysyy vasten päälakea. Metelistä huolimatta missään ei kuitenkaan näy suurempia kaaoksen merkkejä, sillä tasot ovat puhtaat eikä seinässäkään ole mitään epämääräisiä jälkiä. Kaipa kaikki on suhteellisen hyvin. Hän päättää kuitenkin jäädä paikoilleen seuraamaan glögin verkkaista kehittymistä, sekoittaa sitä itse välillä kun Ratamo unohtuu ajatuksiinsa. Tilanne on niin arkinen ja tuntuu silti niin turvalliselta. Tuntuu kodilta. 

He katsovat vielä jonkun Nellin suositteleman kauhuelokuvan, minkä juoni on kliseinen ja näyttelijät korkeintaan keskinkertaisia, mutta leffa jää enemmän taustahälyksi kuin oikeaksi viihdykkeeksi. Kun tarinan sankarit hiipivät varovasti kellariin ystävänsä perään ja Jokela kääntyy heittämään Nellille kuivaa kommenttia juonen seuraavasta vaiheesta, sanat kuivuvat kasaan ja jäävät kurkkuun kiinni.

Leffan kovista äänistä ja kirkumisesta huolimatta molemmat Ratamot ovat onnistuneet nukahtamaan Jokelaa vasten, vaaleat päät hänen olkapäillään. Nellin pitkät hiukset ovat valahtaneet silmille ja hän tuhisee hiljaa kuten isänsäkin. Jo toistamiseen saman päivän aikana Jokela löytää itsensä herättämästä Artoa, tökkäisee tätä sormella varovasti ohimolle. Ratamo havahtuu hereille nopeasti, pälyilee ympärilleen hätääntyneenä kuin olisi unohtanut, missä on.

Jokela laskee kätensä hänen polvelleen. Ääni on tyynnyttelevä. "Olet kotona. Nelli nukkuu tossa toisella puolella. Kaikki on hyvin."

Ratamo huokaisee ja valahtaa koko painollaan häntä vasten. Otsa on jälleen tutussa rypyssä, ja Jokela tekisi mitä tahansa, että voisi viedä hänet jonnekin hermolomalle. Se ei kuitenkaan ole mahdollista, joten tällaisten verkkaisten koti-iltojen pitää riittää ainakin toistaiseksi.

Yhteistuumin he herättävät Nellin, painuvat kaikki yöpuulle. Jo vanhasta tottumuksesta Jokela työntää kasvonsa Ratamon kaulannotkoon, heittää jalkansa tämän lantion yli. Lämpimät kädet etsivät tiensä hänen paitansa sisälle, silittävät selän ihoa hiljakseen.

Ratamo on kuin patteri, hän oikein hehkuu lämpöä, ja aivan liian nopeasti Jokela huomaa nukahtavansa tiukkaan syleilyyn kesken lauseen.


End file.
